Protected by a thief?
by ROCKCHIC179
Summary: Birthmark AU, Red-X has a new job, keep Raven safe from her father and Slade. He gains new powers of his own and must work with the titans to save the universe from Trigon's plot. He tells himself that he is doing for the money but it stopped about the cash the second he held Raven in his arms


Summary; Birthmark AU, Red X has a new job, protect Raven from Slade and her father, he gets powers of his own and now he is working alongside the Titans to fight Trigon and save the universe. He tells himself it's for the money but it stopped being about the payment the second he held Raven in his arms.

**AN**:**also** **most** **chapters** **will** **be** **based** **on** **the** **episodes** **with** **a** **Rae**/**Red**-**X** **twist. You have also notice that Robin has been included on the character bar, this does not mean its a love triangle. Raven and Robin are just close friends nothing more but Red-X will show his more jealous side when he sees them together. Mostly it's fun to make him squirm.**

* * *

Red X to his enemies, his fellow criminals and temporary bosses, to his few friends it was Logan Snow. When he wasn't wearing his mask, he was a bit of a player, he played sports whenever any of his friends asked for a game, he gambled sometimes, nothing more than a card game or on occasion a horse race, he played video games with his neighbors sons if she was out late working, he worked on his motorbike and car, over all he was an average teenager living on his own. Many assume he got his money from his uncle. Partly true, his uncle did provide some jobs that only his skilled nephew could pull.

Most of the time he handled his own jobs and his neighbor and best friend, Patrick Munroe handled his jobs, Trick was a professional hacker, often working for the government or foreign countries and he was one of the best hackers in the world. Which also meant, many wanted him killed, thankfully, no one had ever seen his face or tracked down his computer or laptop, wasn't too bad with a gun either.

Another neighbor and friend, who also knew his secret identity, Kimberley Green, however everyone called her Sketch, she was an artist and a damn good one. Making a name in the art industry, as well as give him possible contacts and invites for certain advents and when she wasn't, Sketch was his own personal doctor….well more of a healer. Logan didn't know where she learned but he did know that whoever was her teacher wasn't from Earth and that was that.

The three friends were close but in their businesses, they did not reveal anything about which they were or how they started, hell they didn't even tell each other their real names. Yes Logan Snow wasn't his real name but he'll get to that later.

Rarely they come to a point where they may have to reveal something about their past although it was straight to the point, no life story or chick flicks moments. It was I learned a few years back and I know her from that place, nothing more, nothing less. Just the way Logan liked it.

The young thief had made a name for himself in a short time, before he stole the red X suit, he was just another thief that hadn't been caught but now he was a thief that the whole world knew about. He loved every second of it; he started off as a thief to survive and keep himself under radar. Once had had enough money to set him for life, not that he really cared about, he decided to up his game.

What better way to it then by breaking into Titans tower, before he sneak in, he did his research and found out what was the most precious to them besides the obvious. He started off with the elf, taking his favorite video games next the hot alien babe, her mustard (Still wasn't sure why) and the tin can's car. As for the two birds it was a little more difficult on what was important to them and eventually he decided to start off with the kid first. Something told him that he be less complicated (and wouldn't kill him) then the witch. Which is when he discovered the suit; it was either a great value to him or a mistake he rather forget. Logan assumes the latter then the former, chuckles just wasn't that kind of a guy.

Then he found out all of the cool gadgets that came with the suit, well the wonder boy may be an uptight self rigorous asshole but he made one hell of an awesome cat burglar suit. Shame though that the fuel for the suit was so hard to come by. Seriously, Xenothium? What was the kid thinking? Clearly he wasn't, otherwise he wouldn't have made the suit in the first place. After a few jobs, he decided to confront the titans, see just how the effective the suit was and boy did it go beyond his expectations. Blunder boy's face, total worth it, even after he stole his belt.

This also gave him the opportunity to find out about the titans fighting techniques, more up close and personal. He started off with the blue bird, since she was the most powerful and had the deadliness temper; he heard what happened to Dr. Light, ouch. Next the hot alien babe, strong but not the cleverest girl around. After that the green elf, talk about piece of cake and after that the walking tin can. The rest was easy, however the leader was the problem, he designed the suit so he knew everything about, the strengths and its weaknesses. Fortunately, Batman's former sidekick didn't know his weaknesses. That was what got him out of a cell in Jump city prison.

Naturally, he stole back the suit, as well as stay clear of the titans, until he was bored or he get caught doing a job, like that was going to happen.

Speaking of which, his latest job offer had him a bit miffed, the man didn't show his face, or name or anything that said he was from America. Not unusual, many of his contacts kept their identity a secret, it was the job itself that left confused. They wanted him, Red X, master thief, never been caught to babysit Raven of the teen titans?

They didn't say why, they even said that if he did the job then if for whatever reason he wanted out, they allow him to leave, without payment naturally. Fair enough, so now he could keep an eye on Raven, keep her save, with no information on who was her after, why they had contacted him and not the titans as well as no idea with what they were paying him with, could be trash for all he knew.

All of his life he been knew as being unstable and this proved it, he still couldn't believe he took the job but the man did sound sincere that he was allowed to back out if he wanted to. Now he was powering up the suit, finding a location near Titans tower so he would be able to teleport there from a safe distance, looking through the blue prints of the tower, so he could be able to listen for any signs of attack and when they were going out to save the day or when Raven took time to herself.

Which was more often than anyone of have guessed, then again if he had to live with the elf or the alien for that matter. She was usually found at the book store, café or the park and surprisingly the beach but only at night. When she wasn't in the city, she was usually in her room, the roof, the rocks just above from the shore or the living room. Mostly reading, meditating, and oddly enough drawing.

Logan found that he was learning a lot about Raven, well not who she was personally but what she did in her free time no one would expect. She would go to the mall with the hot alien. She spends the least amount of time with elf unless he was bugging her, telling her a bad joke or getting her to come out of her room. She talked to the kid the most, though he doubted anything was romantic between, they just understood each other better than the others did. He never guess that she was the closes to the tin can out of the four of them, they would play chest and even Raven would help him in the garage working on his car or something else. It was obviously a brother sister relationship going on.

He wondered who would the dark bird go for, he along with probably everyone else assumed it would be Robin, now after seeing them together, it was obvious they were just good friends. The elf, you are joking right? As for the titans East, would the gill boy and kid 2.0 be Raven's type and more importantly why did he care so much anyway?

If he was being honest, he blamed the thief in him, Raven was a mystery, a secret hidden away that he wanted to unlock. He wanted to see what secrets she hide, who she was and where she came from? Just who was Raven, was the question banging in his skull as he watched the said heroin from the camera he planted in the living room.

His musing was interrupted by chuckles, pointing out an disturbs at the oil rig outside of jump city by Dr. Light. The titans ran to the roof, no doubt to stop the psycho from whatever he was doing. The young thief followed in his suit, watching the battle from the shadows.

"Once I drain the energy from 50,000 barrels of oil, I'll flood the city in never ending daylight!" Dr. Light gloated.

Seriously? This guy needs a hobby, Red X thought shaking his head at the criminal. He watched as the tubes contacting to his suit were pulled out by dark energy, he back flipped as two red boomerangs came flying at him, destroying his machine then a sonic blast destroyed the giant bulb, producing the light. The smoke cleared to reveal the titans, who looked as unimpressed as he did.

"You know Dr. Light for a guy obsessed with illumination, you're not very bright" blunder boy spoke, Red X suppressed a groan, only the kid would say such a corny line.

"Next time you're looking to steal something, you may want to pick a target we can't see from our living room" Raven added, making Red X chuckle, maybe the kid should let her led instead of him.

"Oh…well…um" The criminal was at a lose for words, instead he blasted a beam of light, which the heroes quickly dodged.

"That's a really pretty light show but sound packs a bigger punch" the tin can taunted as he ran, his hand changing into his sonic canon and aimed at Dr. Light. Who grabbed the blast and throw it back t him, throwing the half machine into the sea, who managed not to yelp like a girl. Next Dr. Light shot some blast at the alien who was repaying him with her own star bolts. Dr. Light smiled smugly as his suit created a shield around him then he shot a powerful blast at the alien throwing her into the ground. Looks like he overestimated the titans as the criminal kicked the team mates asses.

"Dude! Nice pajamas, do the glow in the dark" the elf taunted followed by a girlish yelp, then morphed into a bat, dodged each of the attacks flying over Dr. Light who jumped in fear, so the criminal was scared of bats huh?

Next the kid attacked with his staff, hitting the criminal with force who in returned to his credit dodged the boy blunder's attacks with a whip and broke his staff in half. Dr. Light continued his assault, which the boy blunder avoided by back flipping then he jumped over him, kicking the criminal in the back followed by a green Euoplocephalus came down landing hard on the ground, forcing Dr. Light to jump and fell on his chest.

"No one defeats Dr. Light no one-HUH!" Dr. Light raged but stopped as Raven came up behind him, her eyes glowed light, dark energy shaped into black whips swirling around from her cloak.

"Remember me" She warned him in her usual emotionless voice, although you could hear the threat behind it.

"I like to go to jail now please" The criminal asked turning around, wow whatever Raven did must have freaked him out ever since. Just like that the fight was over, he didn't get why Raven just didn't do that in the first place, guess she wanted to catch him off guard.

The thief looked away from the dark girl to the other titans, the alien was actually clapping her hands as well as smiling, the elf stood there smiling while the kid had his arms crossed smirking. The tin can spat out some water as he climbed up the ladder and checked the time. His face broke out into a wide happy grin.

"Alright the butt kicking is over and it's almost Midnight, time for doughnuts! Yeah!" Cyborg beamed at the thought of the sweet pastry.

"I'll see you at the tower" Raven spoke emotionless turning her back to her teammates, now that was unusual, Raven didn't say no to going out somewhere with her friends, even to places she really had no patience for.

"But Raven…" Chuckles protested, leading a cuffed Dr. Light.

"You do not wish to enjoy the nuts of dough? It is like eating sweet tiny wheels" The alien encouraged sweetly, however Raven was moved or even the slightest bit hesitate.

"I just want to get home before tomorrow comes" Raven explained and not waiting for a reply, she flew off and back to the T shaped building.

"What's so special about tomorrow?" The elf asked confused as his teammates felt.

"Don't know but I'm going to find out" Red X answered the elf question without actually seeing him. As the Titans walked away shrugging at Raven's mysteriousness, they never notice a black shadow disappear leaving static in his wake.

**Red X and Raven**

As promised, Red X found out what Raven's secretary was about, silently and quickly he hacked into the Titans off limit computer file and discovered that it was the dark bird's birthday. Question was why was she hiding it from her so called friends? He knew that she didn't like to be centre of attention, he didn't understand why she wouldn't she want her friends to know it was her B-day?

He had an idea why though, the man who hired him warned him that today he had to on his guard and keep a close eye on her Apparently he had word that the criminal after Raven was said to be sending someone after her today. What Red X couldn't understand was why did he leave out the little detail that it was Raven's birthday?

He was no saint but he never killed anyone out in cold blood, especially not on their birthday though some criminals just didn't give a shit. Go figure.

The thief wondered if Raven knows something was out to kill her? From the looks of it…yes she did know and why wasn't she telling her teammates? To protect them? Probably, in the whole time he had been keeping an eye on the dark bird, she wasn't a selfish person and she truly did care about her teammates. Maybe not in words or affection but in little subtle ways. Such as she be found in the garage with the tin can upgrading his little toys or shopping with the hot alien even when she loathed shopping. She was close with chuckles, in I have a dark past kind of way. Hell she even listened to the elf bad jokes even though she never laughed.

In the end it didn't matter thyat Raven kept the secret of her special day from her friends as the green stain had the same idea as him it seems. Naturally, he opened his big mouth and told the others, ultimately deciding to give her a surprise party. The kid shockingly thought it was a bad idea, he hated to admit it but he agreed with the stick up his ass hero. Parties were not Raven's thing by a long shot, you didn't need to have special powers to know that.

You think her so call friends would or at least the robot the other two weren't the sharpens tools in the shed. Shockingly it was the kid who thought giving Raven a surprise party was a bad idea though that didn't last for long. The second the dim redhead looked at with her puppy green eyes he gave in. Like the his respect for the boy blunder when even lower.

Red-X mission wasn't about the titans, just one in particular. Speaking of which, Red-X zoomed in on the hidden camera in Raven's room (he still thought that he out did himself on that one) and found Raven sitting on the side her bed, staring blankly at a clock. Then she leaned back lying on the bed.

"6 pm, just six more hours and it'll all be over, just six more" Raven insured herself, almost desperately, her plea was interrupted as she gasped at hearing a knock on the door.

"Hello?" Raven asked presuming it was one of her friends. She stood and walked to the door to find nothing. Frowning she decided to head to the living room, hopefully find Starfire making one of her alien food, Robin actually eating the alien concoction, because he could never say no to the red head beauty. Or perhaps Cyborg and Beast boy playing video games. Anything but...what she feared may bring today.

Completely unaware that she was being watched and not just by the arrogant thief but something much darker and deadlier.

Frowning, the young thief switch his hidden cameras to the hallway his hand unconsciously near his belt, waiting for something to happen. Like a wolf protecting his pack. He watched as the misunderstood heroin entered the living, searching for any sighs of trouble. That was when the titans made their presences known, yelling out surprise. A red happy birthday banner in yellow writing, behind the, confetti thrown in the air and the final touch balloons, jeez how predictable can the titans be?

The master thief would deny it but he could help but find Raven yelp of surprise adorable. Plus the look on the titans's face priceless.

"Uh...Raven?" The tin can asked.

"It is merely us your friends, with warm wishes for the day of your birth" Starfire explained.

"I told you a surprise party was a bad idea" Robin complained, yet you didn't stop it did you kid, Red-X thought annoyed at the leader.

Suddenly the elf yelped as a black circle formed around him revealing a monotone Raven not looking very happy.

"How did you know it was my birthday." Raven demanded.

The elf grinned sheepishly, his hand rubbing behind his neck, slightly nervous at the tempered heroin.

"Remember last night how you made that big deal about tomorrow, so we kind of was wondering what tomorrow was so we did so snooping" the prankster gestured to the rest of the team, who glared in response.

"Okay, I did some snooping. I sort of find a restricted file in the off limits area on the Titans computer. It kind of had your birthday on it."

"And we have been preparing your celebration ever since" The alien chipped.

"We put up tons of Decorations" green stain exclaimed gleefully putting his arm around Raven shoulders gesturing to the room.

"I baked my famous eight Layer cake with three kinds of frosting." Cyborg spoke as he pulled a huge cake from behind his back.

" I have assembled an traditional Tamarian Rachna the crown of the meat" the alien added holding a pillow with an actual crown made of meat. Raven eyes shifted to her leader wondering what 'special' surprise he had for her.

"I hope this is okay, we just-"

"No, it's not" she cut the boy blunder off having enough.

"Look I really appreciate what you are trying to do here but I'm not interested." Raven finished as she turned And walked away.

Red-X shivered slightly at the coldness of her voice, though she may be fooling her friends but not him. The was something else she wasn't telling them, not because she didn't want a party, well tolerate is more like it.

Red-X thoughts were cut off as the alien stood in front of Raven probably try to convince her to have the party.

"But there will be music, and the iced cream, and a strange game, involving pints and a behind of a donkey" what were they? Eight?

"We've got a Piñata shaped like Beast boy, you know you want to smack it" Cyborg wiggling his eye brows holding a beast boy shaped piñata. Okay he'll give points to the tin can for that one.

"I said no" Raven replied harshly.

"Come on Raven, I know you hate fun but its your birthday, it's special. You can't let this day end without-"

"No!" Raven eyes lit up white, everything in the room was destroyed, with a piece of cake stuck on the elf's head as everyone agape at her. Except the kid, he believe Raven's tantrum as much as he did.

Silence fell over the room as Raven walked out without a word, until the elf broke it.

"I told you a surprise party was a bad idea" the elf repeated chuckles words from earlier.

"Give it a rest" the kid as he ran after the dark bird.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Kid sounded sincere.

"I just don't like parties" Even the alien could hear the BS in that one, she may not like parties but she cared about her friends, and would tolerate a party for them.

"It's more then that, I can tell you and I have a bond remember? You've been inside my mind, let me inside yours" the bond being what, that their hero names are birds? Red-X scoffed at the mention of it.

"Robin, you know better then anyone, you should know there are places in my mind that you can't go that no one should ever go" Raven spoke, though the bird boy was going to give up.

"I'm willing to try if you'll-" the kid was stubborn but Raven was stubborner.

"I can't" Raven cut Robin but apparently the arrogant thief underestimated the hero as he continued to purse Raven to tell the truth.

"Tell me what's going on" Raven was going to budge an inch.

"Trust me, if you know anything about the day of my birth, you know there is nothing to celebrate" with final remark, Raven walked away and this time chuckles didn't try to stop her.

A few seconds before 9 o'clock Raven sat cross legged on her bed staring impatiently at the clock, wishing time would speed up. She began bumping her knee almost like tapping her foot on the floor.

"Can this thing go any faster, I just want this day to be over" Raven spoke aloud grumpily, closing her eyes.

"Relax, only a few hours to go, it might not even happen, focus, meditate, it will be Midnight before you know it" Raven calmed herself before moving into her meditation position, along with levitating the clock.

"Azarath Metron Zinthos, Azarath, Metron, Zinthos, Azar- (cough) " Raven began to cough and suddenly nothing, Red-X narrowed his eyes, Raven had done this before, however today was the exception.

The criminal slipped on his face and just as he was about to teleport, Raven screamed falling on the bed, gasping for air, sweat dripping down her fair. Unaware of the version Raven just had. Her room was on fire, _his_ voice warning of what she must do, leaving behind his mark. The threat repeating in her mind as she tried to calm herself.

For what you concealed you shall become, you have no other chose, your destiny will be fulfilled, the portal must be opened!

She won't let it happen, she will not help him, as long a she was alive she will not let anything happen to her friends.

Silence filled the room, calming her down, reminding her where she was, nothing bad was going to happen not today...she hoped.

' KNOCK '

Red-X tensed then relaxed as the doors opened to show it was just the kid. Never thought I be happy to see him, Red-X grudgingly admitted in his head at least, he rather eat the alien's food then admit that.

"I heard you scream" before he could continue the alarm went off, the hallway and Raven's gem that held her cloak together began to flicker red.

"Trouble" and like that they leaped into action so did Red-X.

**red-X and Raven**

The young heroes found themselves at a factory, just in the centre of town. No signs break ins or damage. Were they being tricked? Maybe but over the years, the titans learned that not everything is always what it seems. They were on guard and ready to attack if necessary, especially a certain thief whom was hiding in the shadows watching the heroes.

"So who's the bad guy desour, Gizmo, Mad Mod, Killer Moth?" The tin can listed.

"The report simple stated there was a intruder" the alien explained.

"Who ever it is we are gonna totally kick their-" the elf was cut off as he bumped in the kid who was frozen.

"No..." Chuckles whispered in complete horror not really believing his own eyes. The elf frowned in confusion then gasped.

"Its been a long time hasn't it Titans, a month? A Year? A millennium? For too long for my tastes anyway. I was beginning to think I'll never get to see your smiling faces again" a familiar chilling voice filling the whole factory, impossible. He heard that he was killed, in lava no one could survive that, Red-x thought, thankful that the sadist pshycopath hadn't notice him again.

Then again, he new better then anyone that the deceased don't always stay dead, the thief thought with dark humour. He blinked remembering where he was a d what he needed to do. The former criminal being back was a coincidence.

"You...How did you survive?" the tin can asked completely baffled. Good question though.

"Terra took you down, way down" the elf added snapping out of his shock.

"Slade...I don't know where you been but you shouldn't have come back, I'm still ready" the kid threatened.

"That's precious Robin but I didn't come back for you" then out of no way, flames formed around Slade's hands and with a roar he sent a blast of fire to...Raven!

Without a second thought he teleported behind her and teleported away from the line of fire literally. Though it didn't matter as the mercenary continued to blast fire at the rest of the titans fully enjoying every second of it.

"Ever have one of those days where you're just happy to be alive" Slade commented sadistically.

"Can't say this is my idea of living" Slade stopped his blasts in surprise to see none other then Red-X standing with the titans no else.

"Well I must say this is a surprise" Slade spoke humourlessly as he eyed the young thief.

TBC


End file.
